Esperando un desenlace
by Adhatera
Summary: One-shot. Pandora acaba de salir del influjo de Hades y está pensando en su partida de este mundo.


¡Hola a todos! Esta historia ya la había publicado, simplemente le he editado, corregido errores, ya saben, lo más común del mundo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo hago esto por diversión.

**Esperando un desenlace**

_Por Adhatera_

Con ímpetu las grandes y poderosas puertas fueron sacadas de sus goznes por la fuerza del poderoso impacto que se produjo en lo más recóndito de aquella edificación; desde las gradas, pudo ver como salían despedidas, asegurando la devastación que se había creado y aquella que, sabía, estaba próxima. Lentamente, se acercó al portal carente de toda protección, todo por aquella refulgente luz. ¿Cómo podía la luz tener semejante poder destructivo a la vez que daba esperanza a todo corazón, por más cansado que éste estuviera? Rió ante lo absurdo de su propio pensamiento, qué más daba, cuando, después de todo, ella misma era un ejemplo de esa ironía.

Cruzó a pasos lentos toda la estancia, subió con parsimonia por las escaleras, dejándose invadir por un dejo de nostalgia al rememorar que, de uno u otro modo, había sido plena en aquellos años, sin importar que en realidad hubiera sido víctima de un simple engaño.

Supo, sin verlos, que allí estaban, despidiéndose de quienes, a costa de sus vidas, dibujaran el camino que los llevaría a enfrentar un destino, que aunque por la más noble intención, no aseguraba un final feliz para aquella aventura, que una vez más –lo había oído desde su posición privilegiada –los llevaría a enfrentar a los dioses. Quiso reír, sonaba absurdo ¡¿Qué un humano desafiara a los dioses? Pero no tuvo el valor de mofarse de aquello, de haberlo hecho habría cometido la imprudencia de reír de sí misma, pues desde donde espiaba, en aquel escondite, ella también anhelaba poder desafiarlos.

Centró la vista en sus manos, en su piel blanca, casi translúcida, en contraste con el negro vestido y esa sortija tan… especial, se llevó, inconcientemente una mano al cuello y pudo tocar el "don" que le fue otorgado. Con amargura torció la boca en una mueca que se esforzaba por parecer una sonrisa. Suspiró con cansancio, preguntándose qué de todo eso era correcto realmente, qué podría esperar. Fue avanzando conforme dejó de oír las voces de los santos, tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ellos, de seguirlos, pero el ruido de las pisadas tras ella, la obligó a detenerse y volver a donde estaba. Otros tres de los suyos, vestidos con aquellas negras armaduras, destellando ese brillo tan frío y antinatural, se habían acercado. No quiso encararlos, acaso debía esa decisión al odio tan profundo, a esa sensación de desprecio que le evocaban con su sola existencia, pese a que habían sido compañeros de armas. ¿Qué más daba si morían a manos de esos que, aunque maltrechos, tenían de su lado toda esperanza y el ferviente deseo? ¿No eran ellos responsables, en parte, del derrumbe de todo su mundo? A ella ya no le importaban esos hombres, porque, aunque engañados vilmente igual que ella, no le producían ninguna compasión, pues ella sabía que tampoco habría consideraciones hacia su persona de saber que ya no era más una de ese ejército. Además ya sólo una cosa era segura, y si no podía salvar su propia alma, con qué fin iba a intentar salvar otras, con cuál autoridad.

Espero pacientemente a que aquel hombre de cabellos negros, que se había quedado atrás, los venciera. Desde su escondite, tras uno de los derrumbados pilares, en medio de esas ruinas, era incapaz de ver alguna cosa, pero casi no le importaba, ciertamente no había nada que mereciera la pena ser visto. Tras tantos años en la oscuridad, encerrada entre las grises cortinas que se ciñeron frente a sus ojos opacando el mundo real, habían hecho mella en su espíritu, tantos años viviendo en un mundo teñido por la oscuridad que se había olvidado de cada color individual, tantos años engañada que ahora, cuando por fin era capaz de recordar el mundo que existía más allá de ese castillo en que vivía encerrada, no se sentía capaz de observarlo, de gozar de él; el engaño había sido tan real para ella que podía percibir como le negaban, ahora al despertarla, su derecho a soñar y a vivir, que ahora se sentía indignada ¿qué tenía ahora la vida que ofrecerle a ella? ¿Qué le quedaba? Sintió un fuerte deseo de maldecir al mundo, deseó que el final de todo fuera tal y como Hades deseaba, qué todos perdieran del modo que ella lo había hecho. Porque ahora, después de trece años, no tenía nada: ni hermano, ni familia, ni siquiera un lugar al que llamar hogar. Todo se lo habían quitado.

El cambio de color de las cuentas en el rosario que estaba en el piso, le indicó que tres espectros habían muerto. Así supo, que ese simple colgajo de cuentas de colores era el secreto detrás de la muerte del ejército que una vez dirigió. En realidad siempre tuvo la duda de cómo podrían los seguidores del dios de la muerte conocer el concepto de muerte: _vida eterna_ –pensó con ironía. Una sonrisa apática adornó su pálido rostro, sólo siete cuentas permanecían de color.

Ya no había quien la observara o pudiera oír, pero se quedó allí, oculta, esperando que sus maquinaciones no llegaran a oídos de esos dos, de ser así su vida se acabaría allí mismo. _"Pero a los humanos no les está permitido ir allí"_, pensó. Cierto, pero tampoco se suponía que pudieran ir adonde estaban ahora, así que probablemente funcionaría. Otra cuenta cambió de color y supo que otro espectro había caído. Cruzó por su mente el pensamiento de unirse a esos seis desgraciados que quedaban en algún lugar del infierno, convencerlos de huir o de esperar con ella el desenlace de toda esa historia, aunque para esas alturas, no importaba quién fuera el vencedor de la contienda; seguramente no podrían pertenecer a ningún ejército. Se preguntó que sería de ellos, sino morían a manos de algún santo, ¿podrían sus almas encontrar paz si Athena vencía? ¿O se consumirían con Hades, selladas en algún lugar esperando el resurgimiento de su Dios? ¿O realmente serían galardonados con algo parecido a la vida eterna cuando el mundo sucumbiera a la oscuridad? Algo le decía que el egoísmo del dios del Inframundo, no les concedería más que un nuevo y mejorado engaño concebido sólo en el afán de que la muerte era la única salvación posible. Y ella comenzaba a creer aquello.

Se imaginaba que muerta ya no estaría sujeta a los designios de los caprichosos dioses, por eso esperaba allí, no le importaba ya morir, sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría pues la vida eterna no existe, no hay inmortalidad, más que la de esos que gobiernan las vidas con sus designios, que a veces parecen justos o dispuestos a repartir entre los defectuosos seres humanos los dones de los que gozan. Por eso esperaba oculta entre las ruinas de lo más parecido a un hogar que había conocido, entre todo lo que le habían quitado y negado, sólo le quedaba una opción posible y esa era de elegir el momento de su muerte, porque Thanatos no la dejaría ir. No, no la dejaría ir, porque los dioses son vengativos.

Recordó, pues podía hacerlo, cuando tenía tres años, es imposible, a veces, para una niña de esa edad poder recordar algo, pero supuso que tras el engaño del que había sido victima aun le quedaba algo a lo que aferrarse y eso era el más preciado don que tenia ahora: sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de esos padres, los sirvientes, los jardines, la espera por el nacimiento del hermano… Su hermano… Hades, por él estaba ahí, así, por su egoísmo, por su sola existencia le había desgraciado la vida a ella, negándole todo, obligándola a esperar allí. Sin embargo, el rencor que opacaba el débil recuerdo de su infancia le daba algo parecido al valor, la hacía inmune al miedo que le provocaba todo lo que veía venir.

Sí, temía y mucho, y le dolía profundamente pensar en ello, el incierto futuro que le deparaba entre el ahora y la hora de su partida, porque estaba plenamente conciente, que sabiendo de su deserción no habría forma de impedir que la hicieran sucumbir al dolor. Pero también temía que su muerte no trajera el descanso a su alma, dado que no sólo los dioses conocen el deseo de la venganza.

Ella ardía en deseos de venganza, de ver como Hades y Thanatos e Hypnos, caían uno a uno victimas del poder que poseían los santos de Athena y que ellos negaban, pues les era desconocido. Un poder que jamás blandiría uno que habitara esas tinieblas.

Anhelaba que cayeran, que perecieran y sólo una cosa le restaba para marcharse en paz: asegurarse de que hubiera quién lo hiciera por ella.

Pero no había nadie. Nadie que quisiera hacer suyo su pesar. Nadie que estuviera dispuesto a ir a los Campos Elíseos a ejecutar su venganza, a alzar su puño contra los enajenados dioses. Sintió que su alma se quebraba bajo el peso del dolor, no del dolor físico, sino del dolor de ver que, tras trece años viviendo en sombras, cuando por fin recuperaba la capacidad de ver los colores, de recordar que la sangre es roja y no gris, de sentir que hay una calidez más allá del calor que imponen los abrasadores rayos del sol, y que es la sensación de vivir, que trae consigo la luz, y ella no podría gozar ya más. Por un momento su alma se sintió pesada por el sólo hecho de pensar que todo lo que pudo vivir, fuera del mundo de la Muerte, no sería más que un espectacular sueño, un gracioso anhelo que jamás vería realizarse.

Pensó en todo lo que alguna vez oyó de uno u otro hombre que se unió a la lucha contra su ejército: en el amor y la justicia del mundo, en los camaradas, en los amigos. Tuvo tiempo de pensar en que ella jamás conoció el amor: sólo recordaba las amorosas caricias de su madre en su cabello y la sonrisa de su padre, como ejemplo del amor sólo tenía las escuetas muestras de éste entre sus padres y hacia ella; nada más. Nunca conocería el amor hacía un prójimo, un igual, un hombre o una mujer a la que quisiera por sobre las diferencias existentes entre todos los seres que hay en el mundo, nunca sabría que podría llegar a compartir su vida con otros, a ser dependiente e indispensable para otros humanos: cómo lo lamentaba ahora, cuando su único vínculo fraternal fue hacia un alma sin cuerpo y sin sentimientos, donde todo el amor existente entre hermanos –le habían dicho que Hades sería su hermano y así lo entendió – era unilateral, donde ella entregaba sin saber que lo hacía víctima del engaño, y no recibía nada más que poder para gobernar. ¡Qué triste había sido su existencia, y sólo hasta ahora se enteraba! Y cuando por fin tuvo un cuerpo, también fue parte del mismo engaño, pues no era su cuerpo, era _uno _que había sido elegido para contener un alma. Jamás sería una persona, no lo sabía entonces, pero jamás sería _su_ hermano.

Pero no comprendió el amor, porque ella no lo recibió, sólo se entregó victima de la alucinación que la mantenía prisionera, no lo comprendió hasta que Hades tomó posesión del cuerpo de Shun y fue hasta ahí que duró la artimaña: el valor de Seiya, la entrega de Shun y el ardiente corazón de Ikki, el cálido cosmos de Athena, lograron liberarla. Abrieron sus ojos y despertaron su adormecido corazón. Ya no había oscuridad, pudo ver la luz y redescubrir el mundo, pero era tarde, porque en cuanto abrieron sus ojos a la realidad, se encontró con todo lo que había hecho, con que había tomado parte en un plan que acabaría llevando a otros al abismo del que ella ya no se encontraba capaz de salir. Amargamente dejó salir un par de lágrimas, que mitigaban en algo el profundo dolor que experimentaba, esas simples y saladas gotas que resbalaron por sus mejillas fueron un bálsamo que le recordó que entre el resentimiento que le producía saberse una víctima tan ciega, estaba también la mujer que no se creyó ser capaz de ser.

Todavía lloraba cuando oyó las pisadas en el mármol que no había salido disparado por el ataque creado por los santos de Athena. Enjugándose un par de lágrimas se aproximó un poco para ver al dueño de las pisadas, recordando que su puño estuvo a punto de encontrarse con el corazón de su propio hermano, pero que el amor se lo había impedido. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en medio de los escombros y mientras lo veía avanzar con la determinación grabada en sus pisadas, ella tomó su decisión.

Se apresuró a seguirlo, consciente de las limitaciones que poseía, pues entre tanto que había oído siendo la lugarteniente de Hades, había llegado a sus oídos secretos de santos y de armaduras. Contempló su figura avanzar, no se preocupó por el hecho de que parecía que no le prestaba atención, pues ella estaba tan absorta en el impresionante agujero que se había abierto en el muro de los lamentos que no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse porque el santo que avanzaba no le dirigiera siquiera una mirada.

Entonces era cierto, el amor de Athena y por Athena podía hacer tales milagros, se alegró enormemente al poder comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, así ella podría conservar un poco de esperanza. La impresionante abertura que crearon los santos dorados era la prueba de que ni los dioses podrían detener a un santo cuando se tiene algo que proteger, algo que es querido. ¿Qué esperanza podrían tener los espectros de Hades de vencer a esos hombres que luchaban por un propósito y con ideales tan arraigados? Esa nunca fue una lucha de poder, sino de voluntades. ¡Lástima por Hades, entonces! La voluntad más fuerte prevalecería, ese era el gran consuelo al que podría aferrarse ahora.

Avanzó decidida por los escombros hasta entrar en el muro, se sintió tan poderosa la momento en que tomó conciencia de que hacía eso por voluntad propia, que ya era libre de ir a morir donde le placiere, de que ya no estaba atada a los designios de ningún Dios. Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, que nada tenía que ver con su sensación de libertad, lo supo entonces: tonta, tonta, por creer que podría traicionar a un Dios así nada más. Siguió adelante, tendría que tener tiempo suficiente… no importaba como, se asiría a la vida hasta cumplir su objetivo, hasta que creyera que era su tiempo de morir.

― _¡Espera, Ikki!_

Bueno, eso es todo, una pequeña reflexión tratando de pensar que sentiría Pandora poco antes de entregar a Ikki el collar que le serviría para ir a los campos Elíseos, se trataba de imaginar qué podría pensar una mujer poco antes morir y poco después de saber que era victima de un engaño... no tenía nada que perder.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡De cualquier forma agradeceré sus comentarios!

¡Besos a todos!


End file.
